What's In Joey's Gym Bag?
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: While Joey is in the locker room, Seto and the rest of the gang explore the depths known as Joey's gym bag! REWRITTEN SEQUEL UP
1. Chapter 1

What's in Joey's Gym Bag?

By Sashi Mizumoto

Disclaimer: I don't on Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: I got inspiration for this after reading, 'What's in Kurama's Hair?' That is a really funny story, I urge you all to read it! Anyway, this story describes what is in Joey Wheeler's gym bag. I hope you all read and review too. :3 I posted this story before, but I decided to edit it and make it better. X3

Chapter 1

Yugi, Tristan and Joey ran into the locker room, their faces flushed from running laps. As they finished changing, they all felt a chill go up their spines. They all turned around slowly, and were surprised to see Seto nearby. Seto glared angrily at all of them, and looked down at Joey.

"Hey dog."

Joey glared up angrily at Seto, then grinned evilly.

"Don't try your usual crap on me today Seto! I finally have something that I can use against you!"

Seto rolled his eyes pessimistically, and smirked. "What? A teddy bear to hit me with?"

Joey smiled. "No, I have my gym bag!"

He proudly held up what he called a "gym bag". It was green with purple stripes, and Seto noticed an odd smell emitting from the disgusting item. He gingerly picked it out from Joey's hands, and looked down at it sourly.

Yugi, who had been hiding behind Tristan, stood on his tiptoes to see what Seto was looking at. He blinked, and turned back to Joey.

"Joey, how could this hurt Seto?"

Tristan grinned, chuckling. "Be careful what you say Yugi. For all you know, Joey may have something like sweaty socks in there."

Yugi agreed with Tristan. "Joey's socks could kill anyone!"

Tristan and Yugi burst into laughter, tears bursting from their tear ducts. Joey, now angry, decided to prove his point about the gym bag and the evil powers it possessed. Grabbing it from Seto, he quickly unzipped it. He roughly stuck his hand in, groping for the item he would need to show these two just _what _they were dealing with.

"How about I show you guys what I meant by the evil of the gym bag?" He pulled his hand out of the bag, socks flying around in his hands. Before Tristan and Yugi had time to react, Joey hung the socks in front of their noses. Suffering from stench, Tristan and Yugi both fell over. Joey laughed happily, feeling extremely proud of himself. 

"I showed them! I knew I could do it!"

Joey looked around the locker room, and saw that everyone was backing away from him. He grinned sheepishly and Seto smirked.

"So, what else do you have in there?"

Joey looked up at Seto, surprised. Seto had not always been this nice, had he?

"Well Kaiba, I have a lot of stuff."

As Joey started to pull out some seemingly random items, Seto thought about the affects the socks had had on Yugi and Tristan.

'I wonder what I could do with that kind of power if I had them. I could even try to win over the girl I love…'

As Joey finished, he started to explain the items.

"Well, first I found a photograph of my sister, Serenity. She just had eye surgery, and hopefully she'll be able to see again!"

He passed the photo over to Seto. Joey felt weird being this kind to Seto, but he had no reason to be mad at him. YET, anyway.

Seto grinned down at the picture of Serenity. You could easily tell that Joey and Serenity were related. They had the same hair, eyes, and body structure. He put the photo down on a bench, and looked back up at Joey.

Joey had a boyish grin plastered on his face. "And of course, I never go anywhere without my Duel Monsters Deck!" He held it tightly in his hand for a moment before putting it in his pocket. Seto looked down curtly, and was shocked to see a black bra poking out slightly from the bag.

"So Joey, who's the lucky girl?"

Joey, confused, blinked. "What are you talking about Seto?"

Seto sighed, and pointed down, trying not to laugh. Joey looked down, and was quiet for a few seconds. He suddenly let out a shout and ripped the bra from his gym bag, throwing it in the air. Seto caught it gently. He examined it carefully before seeing a name scrawled on the tag.

"I thought you had a crush on Mai, but I wasn't too sure…"

Joey blushed a bright red before snatching the bra back from Seto and stuffing it back to the bottom of the bag. He looked back into the bag, and smiled happily.

"Hey, a chocolate bar!" He ripped off the wrapping and stuffed it in his mouth. Seto sighed, getting frustrated with the idiot standing before him. Joey licked his fingers and rummaged through a pocket, smiling. "Alright, some cash!"

As he put the measly 200 yen back in the pocket, he saw something unfamiliar lurking at the bottom. Curious, he slowly pulled it out, confusion striking his face.

"What!?"

Seto smirked, and resisted letting out a chuckle.

"I guess you really are a dog then Joey."

Joey had pulled out a red dog collar. Little did he realize that Tristan and Yugi had finally awoken, and Tristan was looking at Joey with a grin.

Seto looked at Tristan and back at Joey, realizing what had happened. Joey turned to see what Seto was looking at, and slowly understood what had happened.

"Tristan! Why did you put a dog collar in my gym bag!?"

Tristan shrugged innocently. "I was bored."

Joey sighed, and pulled out the final two items. "Hey, my report card!"

Seto pulled it out of his hands and let out a small gasp. "My god, I can't believe it…"

Joey blinked. "What?"

Seto smirked. "You're actually very smart. I'm surprised. Even YOU can get straight A's if you try."

Joey grinned. "I'm smarter than I look you know!"

Seto shook his head, and looked down at the remaining item. "Since when did you have a cell phone dog?"

Joey looked uneasy. "My mom gave it to me so I could call Serenity."

Seto turned over the cell phone and saw his company logo on it, and remembered how he had misplaced his cell phone recently.

"Joey…"

Joey looked around nervously for a moment, and realizing that Yugi and Tristan had already left, ran out of the locker room. "I have to go!"

Seto looked after the retreating form, and realized that he still had the gym bag. "Hmm…"

A/N: What does Seto want to use Joey's gym bag for? Do we want to know? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

What's in Joey's Gym Bag?

By Sashi Mizumoto

Disclaimer: I don't on Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Well, it's time to find out what Seto will use the gym bag for! And apparently he has secret feelings for Tea!?

Chapter 2

Seto zipped the gym bag closed and swung it over his shoulder. As he was walking out of the gym room to go and eat lunch, he was stopped by the gym teacher.

"Seto, I need to talk to you about a serious matter."

Seto inwardly rolled his eyes. Gym was not an important class. He was already in great physical shape.

"Seto, a few of you classmates have noticed and mentioned to me that you have… body odor."

Seto blinked, surprised. No one in the Kaiba family had B.O., and no one had ever mentioned anything. 'This must be some kind of trick or something…'

"Try using this for a few weeks, and perhaps you'll feel better as well."

The gym teacher handed Seto a stick of men's deodorant before walking out, leaving a confused Seto behind. Seto turned around, checking to see if anyone else was still there. Seeing no one, he sighed.

"Do I really have B.O.?" He bent his head down, and gingerly sniffed his armpits. Suddenly, he heard loud laughter coming from behind a row of lockers.

"Alright! I got everything on tape!" Seto turned sharply only to see Tristan holding a video camera. Joey was rolling around on the floor, laughing and crying at the same time. Poor Yugi was trying to keep a straight face, but was failing miserably.

Seto looked at them angrily, and felt the icy hand of murder closing around him.

"Joey…Tristan…"

Joey stood up, wiping tears from his face. He looked at Seto, and back at Tristan.

"You're on your own pal." With that being said, Joey raced out of the locker room again.

Tristan looked at the receding Joey and back to the furious Seto. Tristan formulated an idea in his head, and weakly tried to carry it out.

"Seto! Good buddy! Best pal!"

Flattery was always the downfall of all vain people with big egos. However, Seto was not about to fall that day.

"Don't worry Tristan. I'm not going to hurt you today."

Tristan looked up at him, confused. "Really?" Seto nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you TODAY. But watch out in the future." When Tristan had finished listening, he walked out of the locker room cautiously. The only ones left now were Seto and Yugi. Yugi had had a question that had been bothering him, and he decided now was probably the best time to ask him.

"Hey Seto, what are you going to do with the gym bag anyway?"

Seto gave Yugi his usually frown, and dug into the gym bag, Finally finding what he was looking for, he gave what appeared to be an evil little smile. He held out a group picture of Yugi and the rest of the group, and pointed to Tea. Yugi gave Seto a confused look.

"What does my girlfriend have anything to do with this?"

Yugi and Tea had started going out a few weeks before, though Yugi was always sensitive about the height thing and had held out asking her for a few months.

"Well Yugi, I have feelings for Tea."

Yugi looked at Seto blankly for a moment before he felt a frown form on his face.

"Seto, Tea is MY girlfriend."

He said this flatly before stomping out of the locker room. Seto sighed.

"Tea will be my girlfriend…someday…"

THE END

A/N: Wow, Seto loves Tea! xD Anyway, there is a sequel! Seto Takes Over School! Thanks for reading folks!


End file.
